


Symbols

by TigerLily



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio finds the perfect symbol of his love for Speed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symbols

Horatio strolled around the main shopping district of South Beach. He was doing a little window shopping when a glint of light caught his eye. He paused in front of a store window that was displaying handmade Celtic jewelry.

He removed his sunglasses and slipped them into his pocket. He stepped closer to the window so he could get a better look at the display.

Resting in the center of the black velvet were two silver wedding bands with Celtic knotwork around the bands. They were the perfect symbol of his love for Tim Speedle.

He walked into the store and purchased them.

fin


End file.
